Niespotykane przygody
by LoonarRainbow
Summary: Nie jestem w tym dobra wiec najlepiej by bylo jakbyscie weszli


Kagome lezala w lozku, mimo ze dochodzila juz 12 nie chcialo jej sie wstawac. Byla sobota i chciala sie wyspac po ciezkim tygodniu w szkole. " Kagome! Sniadanie!" zawoala po raz setny jej mama. Dziewczyna lekko otworzyla oczy i powoli zaczela wstawac i sie ubierac. Gdy zeszla na dol usiadla przy stole gdzie byli juz od dawna jej brat , mama i dziadek.  
"Czy opowiadalem juz wam kiedys o tym starym drzewie ktore nigdy nie kwitnie?" - powiedzial dziadek i spojrzal za okno gdzie roslo bardzo stare drzewo ktore wygladalo troche tak jaby ktos zerwal z niego spory kawalek kory.   
"Nie, chyba o tym nam jeszcze nie mowiles tato" wtracila mama Kagme  
"Kagome" powiedzia niespodziewanie dziadek  
"Tak dziadku" - odpowiedziala znudzonym glosem poniewaz nie chciala wysluchiwac kolejnej nudnej histori z zycia jej rodziny.  
"Ta mala budka na koncu naszej posiadlosci...Zagladalas tam kiedys?"  
"ta buda w ktorej jest ta wyschnieta studnia?"  
"Tak" powiedzial dziadek zamyslonym glosem "Ta stara studnia podobno prowadzi do czasow gdzie zyly demony i atakowaly ludzi."  
"Ale co to ma wspolnego z tym starym drzewem dziadku" dodal po chwili brat dziewczyny ktory uwielbial historie dziadka  
"Widzisz do tego drzewa byl kiedys przymocowany demon, ktory zaatakowal wioske niewinnych ludzi. Dziewczyna ktora bronila wioski przed demonami wystrzelila strzale z luku i przykula go do tego drzewa. Od tamtego czasu to drzewo ani razu nie rozkwitlo."  
"Hmmm... interesujace" powiedziala bez zapalu Kagome.  
"Skarbie twoja przyjaciolka dzwonila i kazala zebys do niej zadzwonila bo chce z toba isc do kina z okazji twoich urodzin." szybko zmienila temat jednak dziadek i Souta dyskutowali na temat demonow.  
"Mozesz jej odzwonic ze jestem chora?"  
"Przeciez sa twoje urodziny? Nie chcesz ich spedzic z przyjeciolmi? Przeciez 15 urodzin nie obchodzi sie codziennie."  
"Tak wiem ale nie mam ochoty wloczyc sie po kinie, wolalabym zostac w domu"   
"Rozumiem" powiedziala jej mama i szybko schowala cos za siebie  
"Co tam masz" zapytala sie dziewczyna i wstanela z krzesla  
"Nic... Jedz sniadanie bo zachwile ci wystygnie" odpowiedziala nerwowo  
"Widze ze cos chowasz za plecami... Czyzby to byl moj prezent?" spytala dociekliwie   
"No dobrze. WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!" przytulila ja i ucalowala " Mialam dac ci to teraz bo myslalam ze pojdziesz do kina z kolezanka ale skoro nie idziesz mialam dac ci wieczorem. Otworz na co czekasz?"  
Kagome zdarla piekne opakowanie z jej imieniem i okazalo sie ze jest bo drewniane podelko, w ktorym byl...  
"Naszyjnik..." twarz jej rozpromieniala "Dziekuje mamo!" Powiedziala i rzucila jej sie na szyje   
"Nie wiedzialam co ci kupic" mowila mama i wziela prezent od Kagome "O nic mnie nie prosilas a chcialam ci kupic cos naprawde wyjatkowiego" zaczela zapinac naszyjnik na szyji corki "I pomyslalam ze nie masz lancuszka"  
"Lepszego prezentu nie moglam sobie wymarzyc naprawde dziekuje, a teraz" chwycial tost w reke "pojde sie przejsc".  
Wychodzac z domu popatrzyla sie na drzewo o ktorym opowiadal dziadek. Zastanawiajac sie nad jego opowiescia zauwazyla swojego kotka Puszka ktory przebiegl obok drzewa i postanowila pojsc za nim. Szla przez ponaad 5 minut nawet sobie z tego nie zdajac sprawy zatrzymala sie przed buda ze studnia o ktorej wspominal dziadek. Powoli otworzyla do niej drzwi. Byla tam mala drewniana studzienka i wygladala na bardzo stara. Kagome powoli podeszla i nachylila sie nad nia. "Wyschnieta, po co trzymamy stara studnie z ktorej nawet nie mozemy pobierac wody." Nagle jej lancuszek rozpia sie w spadl do srodka. "Kurcze!" krzyknela "Musze poszukac jakiejs drabiny zeby tam wejsc" Kagome zaczela rozgladac sie po pokoju i nagle zobaczyla ze w koncie lezy drabinka linkowa "Bingo" powiedziala dziewczyna i podbiegla po drabine. Gdy zaczepila ja powoli zaczela schodzic w glab studzienki. Nagle jeden ze stopni sie oberwal i Kagome spadla do srodka. Dziewczyna spadajac zamknela oczy ale nie poczola uderzenia o ziemie. Powoli  
otworzyla oczy i okazalo sie ze siedzi na dnie studzienki. "Hmmm, to bylo dziwnie" pomyslala i zabrala sie za szukanie naszyjnika. Szukala ponad 15 minut ale nie mogla go znalezc "Poprosze mame zeby mi pomogla" pomyslala i chciala wyjsc gdy zauwazyla ze nie ma drabinki. "A mialo by tak pieknie" powiedziala i zaczela wspinac sie po scianie, co nie wychodzilo jej jak najlepiej bo ciagle spadala. Po kilkunastu minutach wydostala sie ze studni. Zmeczona i uradowana ze udalo jej sie z tamtad wydostac stwierdzila ze nie jest w domu.


End file.
